


Status: It's Complicated

by banii



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banii/pseuds/banii
Summary: Wherein Cayde discovers Uldren likes being called beautiful. And then makes him come three times.





	Status: It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> I use words like "clit" to describe Uldren's anatomy in this so if that bugs you then this won't be for you. (I'm a trans man, for the record, this is just my personal terminology preference.)
> 
> I just think it's hot for Cayde to top Uldren. Thanks for coming everyone have fun

Cayde … well, he's a simple guy, yeah? He likes ramen. He likes birds. He likes his gun and his ship and his sparrow. And, y'know, sometimes he likes a handsome lady or a pretty gent. He's not picky! He's a little bit too not picky, actually — he's had his fair share of really _dumb_ flings. Ikora has got up his ass about that _so_ many times, but hey, the bright side of it is he doesn't have to worry about catching anything! Unless it's a computer virus. He had a Trojan once. Not a fun experience.

But as far as dumb flings go, Cayde's really outdone himself this time.

“Come _on_ ,” Uldren urges, pressing his hips back against Cayde when the Exo's fingers inside him stall. “Are you rusting? Can't get it up any more?”

They're standing in a dark corner of Cayde's ship, Uldren facing the wall he's braced himself against, back to Cayde's chest. Cayde's hand is down the front of Uldren's pants.

“Y'know, I could've sworn my dick _was_ up a second ago. I think your voice killed it,” Cayde replies, tone thoughtful. They both know this isn't true — Cayde's definitely-hard cock is pressed against Uldren's ass.

Cayde moves his fingers in a way he can't see possibly feeling good — he practically shoves them in — but Uldren's breath hitches. Jesus, this guy.

“Move your hand and fuck me already,” Uldren growls, but it comes out a little more pleading than the prince probably intended.

Cayde pointedly does not remove his hand from Uldren's pants.

“I think you need to … loosen up a bit,” he responds. He speeds up his hand, repositioning it slightly so it's pressed against Uldren's clit and curls his fingers in a way that he hopes is hitting Uldren's g-spot.

“F-fuck!” Uldren stutters, the word coming out half-moaned. Cayde gains a deep sense of satisfaction. “Fuck you, fuck you, oh —”

Uldren is sagging a little, his legs apparently weakening. Cayde pulls him closer, his free arm wrapping around Uldren's front to keep him upright.

“Not yet,” Cayde drawls. “How many times y'think you can come tonight?”

Uldren laughs breathily. “How many times can you _make_ me come?”

Cayde's hackles rise. He knows he's being goaded, but … “That a challenge, Sov?”

“Try and let's find out.”

Cayde pulls his hand out of Uldren's trousers and puts his fingers to Uldren's lips.

“Lick 'em clean quick, your highness,” he says. To his surprise, Uldren obeys without complaint after a short moment where he's apparently thinking about it; he opens his mouth and draws Cayde's fingers in. Uldren straightens and leans back against Cayde's chest, one hand gripping Cayde's wrist. Uldren's tongue runs up and between Cayde's fingers, sucking like his own cum is the best thing he's ever tasted.

Cayde presses the pads of his fingers to Uldren's tongue and moves like he's fingering his mouth. He's rewarded with Uldren moaning around his fingers.

Cayde doesn't pull his hand free until his fingers are thoroughly licked clean and Uldren's lips are wet with his own saliva. He moves away, smirking as Uldren stumbles a little without Cayde's support. When Uldren turns to look at him, Cayde stops smirking.

He hasn't seen Uldren's face since shoving him face-first into the wall. Before, Uldren had been wearing this irritated, haughty scowl that had Cayde all fired up and ready to wipe it off his smug little face. Now … now Uldren's hair is mussed and falling over his eyes, which are heavy-lidded and fiery; his face is flushed, lips shiny and dark and parted slightly and looking ready to have a cock between them. He looks … well, he looks horny, frankly. He looks like he wants Cayde to spread him out on the floor right where they are and fuck him into next week.

“Jesus,” Cayde breathes out.

Before Uldren can say anything, Cayde leans down and hoists him over a shoulder, ignoring the offended exclamations of “What — !” and “Put me down!”

The walk to his quarters is short — his _Queen_ is not a big ship, something reflected in the fact that the bed Cayde dumps Uldren on takes up most of the room. There's barely space for Cayde to move to shed his clothes (which he throws in directions he hopes won't knock anything over).

Uldren, getting the message, undresses quickly, piling his clothes somewhat more tidily in a corner near the wall.

Before getting on the bed with him, Cayde takes a moment to look at Uldren. In moments like this, Cayde can admit to himself that Uldren really is gorgeous, curvier than he looks under the bulk of his armour and clothes. Cayde loves gripping his soft thighs and hips while he drives into him, holding Uldren down or in place so he can't move without Cayde's permission. Laid out like this, he has an ethereal energy, like some kind of fallen angel.

Then, he spreads his legs and runs his hands up his stomach and Cayde thinks, _nah, incubus might more accurate_.

Cayde kneels on the bed between Uldren's legs, running his hands up Uldren's thighs.

Unbidden, the thought occurs to him, “God, I wish I could eat you out.”

Uldren inhales sharply, hips rolling as his muscles clench with arousal. The metal panels acting as Cayde's eyebrows raise. _Hmm_.

One of the hands on Uldren's thighs moves to stroke and press at his entrance, still so wet he doesn't need any other lubrication. Uldren is breathing harder again.

“You like that idea?” Cayde asks. “You like the thought of me eating you out? My head between your thighs, my — hypothetical, of course — tongue licking you here … and _here_ …”

His fingers move to Uldren's clit and back again.

“Pressing _in_ …”

Cayde's fingers enter Uldren slowly, the man in question gripping hard at the pillow under his head, biting his lip and breathing raggedly in the way he does when he's trying not to sob with how bad he wants it.

“You want me to tongue-fuck you? To suck on your clit till you come, then keep going and going till you beg me to stop cause you're so sensitive?”

Cayde speeds his hand up, eyes fixed on Uldren's face as his blush deepens and his lip is freed from his teeth.

“ _Ah_ —”

“What if I fucked you, then cleaned you up by licking my own cum out of you?”

Uldren is clenching around Cayde's fingers, his thighs tensing. His lips part around high-pitched little moans, his back curving and hips grinding down onto Cayde's hand. He's getting close.

“Cayde …” Uldren moans, breath hitching as Cayde curls his fingers.

“C'mon, Sov, lemme see you come,” Cayde says. “Touch yourself.”

Uldren obeys, hand running over his own body to stroke his clit in rough circles, moaning “ _ohh!_ ” as he does.

“The sooner you come, the sooner I'll be inside you, fucking you good 'n hard the way you need.”

“Fuck off,” Uldren groans. His other hand is rolling one of his nipples between his fingers. “I don't _need_ -”

“Y'sure?” Cayde interrupts. “Seem pretty needy right now. Seems like all you want is for me to fuck you six ways from Sunday.”

“Shut _up_ —”

“C'mon, baby,” Cayde purrs, pressing on Uldren's g-spot, “just come and I'll fuck you. It'll feel so much better than my fingers, won't it?”

Uldren's thighs are so tense, his hand working himself hard.

“You're so close, c'mon, come for me.”

Cayde fucks his fingers into Uldren roughly once, twice, and then Uldren is throwing his head back with a sob, hips stuttering and legs shaking. His back is curved into a bow and his body is so tight around Cayde's hand that it's almost hard to finger him through his orgasm.

Cayde keeps going until Uldren's hips start moving like he's not sure if he wants Cayde to stop or finger him deeper. When he pulls away, Uldren groans, running a hand through his sweat-damp hair.

God, Cayde’s so hard. He brings his hand to his own cock, stroking himself for a little respite.

Uldren notices and grabs his arm.

“If you want your own pleasure then fuck me,” he says, looking at Cayde through a hazy, post-orgasmic exhaustion. “You've only made me come once.”

Jesus Christ. No matter how many times they do this, Cayde can't get over the high of having a prince spread out under him, asking for Cayde to fuck him. Nothing inflates his ego quicker.

“Your wish is my command, your highness,” Cayde quips, his wonderful sense of humor earning him a kick in the leg.

“Hurry up before I change my mind,” Uldren says, and they both know it's an empty threat. Cayde says nothing.

He presses into Uldren slowly, less out of concern for the other man's comfort (Uldren can take a lot and tends to like it if it hurts) and more to tease him. Cayde wants Uldren begging by the end of this.

Uldren makes an irritated noise and crosses his legs behind Cayde's thighs, trying to pull him deeper inside.

“Patience,” Cayde scolds.

“When have you ever been patient?” Uldren asks. “As if you didn't flip me over when I took too long riding you last week.”

Cayde grips at one of Uldren's thighs with one hand and then pulls his hair with the other, causing Uldren to yelp.

“Don't be a brat.”

Uldren scowls at him.

He wants to slam into Uldren so badly. He wants to make Uldren scream and sob and melt and he wants him so fucked out that Uldren can't be a haughty bastard any more. Cayde wants Uldren to feel so much that he can't take it any more and _breaks_.

He keeps going slow until he's all the way in, then rolls his hips. By the Light, Uldren feels good. It's fun to make him crack under the pressure, but fucking him is _good_ , too. It's _really_ good. Uldren makes Cayde want to rut like a fucking animal.

It's a little scary sometimes.

Cayde wants to chase his own orgasm, but tries to hold himself back. It's so hard with his cock surrounded by Uldren's body, hot and tight. Cayde wants to fuck Uldren hard and deep and fill him up over and over and watch synthetic cum drip out of him and down his perfect thighs.

He pulls out slowly, letting Uldren feel every inch, before slamming back in _hard_. Uldren lets out a startled gasp, jolting like he's been shocked, nails digging into soft spots between the plating on Cayde's shoulders. He clenches around Cayde's cock like his whole body is begging for it.

Cayde keeps fucking him slow and hard for a little while, watching as Uldren grows more and more frustrated. They both know he can't come like this, it's nowhere near enough for him, and every time he goes to touch himself or rock his hips into it Cayde stops him. Uldren doesn't know what to do with his hands; they keep roaming from Cayde's shoulders, to his back, to his arms, his chest. His foot is running up the back of Cayde's thigh impatiently. He keeps biting his lip and then releasing it again — Cayde kisses him to try and get him to stop doing this.

Kissing as an Exo is strange, but not impossible. He doesn't have lips, per se, or a tongue, but his mouth is articulated in a surprising number of places, and Cayde has has enough practice in not hurting his fleshier partners.

Every time Cayde thrusts in, Uldren's breath hitches a little. Cayde isn't sure how much longer he'll be able to do this — either of them. Cayde's own resolve is breaking down faster and faster, and Uldren … well, Uldren looks ready to snap at any moment.

Cayde pulls away and watches Uldren a little longer, takes in the cute blush high on his cheeks and his hard nipples and the soft little sounds he makes as he's fucked.

Then, Cayde gets an idea. If Uldren liked the dirty talk earlier …

Cayde slows down, barely moving, just rolls his hips into Uldren over and over. Uldren groans out of frustration.

“ _Cayde_ —” he begins, sounding fed up, but Cayde interrupts him.

“You know how good you look like this?” he says, the question rhetorical. Uldren looks at him through heavily lidded eyes, as if to say 'what's your point?’

“You're so pretty,” Cayde continues, smirking at the gasp he gets for the praise. _Bingo_. He speeds up a little. “You drive me wild, y'know that? Of course you do, 'cause you do it on purpose.”

He runs his hand up Uldren's body. “Little tease. Starting fights to rile me up so I fuck you hard later. You need it all the time, don't you?”

Uldren tries to glare at him, looks like he's about to say something, but his expression crumbles when Cayde starts going faster.

“You're so cute,” Cayde purrs. “You really do need it. My cute, needy little crow.”

Uldren's eyelids flutter shut and he _whines_ . The sound sends arousal coursing through Cayde's body and he slams into Uldren hard enough to shove him further up the bed, earning him a shocked “ _Oh!_ ”

Uldren is enjoying this way, way more than Cayde anticipated. He's starting to practically melt into the sheets and Cayde suspects he could move Uldren any way he wanted right now. Uldren has _never_ relinquished control like this before; he always has the upper hand or the ability to manipulate a situation to his advantage. Even though Cayde is always the one giving, any control he has is usually a façade.

Not right now, though.

“You're doing so well, baby,” Cayde says. “So beautiful like this. Wish I could just fuck you all day, you feel so good.”

Cayde is fucking Uldren good and proper now, can feel Uldren getting desperate to come, his muscles tensing and noises getting higher and breathier. One of Cayde's hands reaches between them to press against Uldren's clit and he raises his hips into the contact. Uldren is moaning like a true slut now and it’s a good thing the walls of the _Queen_ are thick or Cayde would be getting some awkward looks later. Then again, there’s something to be said for having half the Tower know that the Hunter Vanguard can make the Prince of the Reef scream.

“How’s it feel? Good?” Cayde asks. He rolls Uldren’s clit between his fingers and is rewarded with a whispered “ _fuck_ ”. His other hand curls around Uldren’s thigh, fingers pressing into soft skin. Cayde really does love Uldren’s thighs.

“Stop. _Talking_ ,” Uldren groans, looking at Cayde through barely-open eyelids.

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll think I’m not doin’ a good job,” Cayde says, grin in his voice. “Hunters need our egos stroked, darlin’.”

“I hate you,” Uldren says, but any venom he might have been attempting to put into the words is wiped clean away by the fact that he practically moans them. “You _know_.”

“What do I know?”

“That you’re — _fuck_ — that you feel _good_. That I think about your cock when I finger myself,” Uldren replies.

Cayde lets out a noise of surprise and thrusts in a bit harder than he was intending, hard enough that it feels like Cayde's cock hits something firm and Uldren yelps like he's in pain. _Ouch_. Cayde cringes in sympathy, pausing, but before he can apologize, Uldren is stroking himself where Cayde’s own hand had slacked off.

“Do — do that again,” Uldren breathes, face flushed and brows furrowed. “Harder, fuck me harder —”

Cayde raises an eyebrow — didn't that hurt? — but it seems to get Uldren off so he obeys, fucking in roughly, feeling that firmness at his tip again and watching as Uldren's hand on his clit grows more unsteady.

“You like it deep, huh?” he says, sounding a little awed.

“Yes, _yes_ , fuck,” Uldren moans, “Keep going!”

Cayde doesn't know why he's surprised any more.

He keeps his pace rough and hard, steadies himself with hands on Uldren's hips. Cayde lets Uldren move into it, feels as his movements get stiffer as he gets closer to orgasm, as his heel digs into Cayde's lower back. It hurts a little but Cayde ignores it, too focused on getting Uldren off to care.

It doesn't take much longer. This time, it's visibly more intense and less sudden than the first time, Uldren crying out as his orgasm arcs and crashes over him like a wave. He's so _tight_ and Cayde groans, his own hips losing some of their rhythm with how good it feels. Uldren's eyes are shut tight and his hips are still rocking into Cayde's thrusts, but his movements are jerkier as he rides it out, noises turning into high-pitched gasps of “ _ah_ — _ah!_ ”

Cayde slows down without pulling out, rocking his hips into Uldren as he takes his hand off his clit.

“Gorgeous,” Cayde says and Uldren groans.

“Keep … keep going. You haven't come yet,” he says, breathing deeply, looking up at Cayde through his eyelashes. He's too fucked out to be a dick — Cayde is definitely high on that.

Cayde hums in response. “Sure you're not too sensitive, sweetheart?”

He moves his hand between them to feel where they're connected — to feel Uldren's folds, slick and hot. Cayde's thumb drags up to brush against Uldren's clit and he jolts.

“I want you to come inside me,” Uldren replies and by the Light, Cayde wants to come inside him too, but he didn't really expect Uldren to just _ask_ for it.

“Fuck,” Cayde breathes.

“Do it. Fill me up,” Uldren says and yeah, okay, that's it.

Cayde pulls out, ignoring Uldren's irritated whine to manhandle him onto his side, one leg thrown over Cayde's shoulder. Gripping Uldren's leg for leverage, Cayde guides himself back in, fucking in deep and reveling in Uldren's gasped “ _oh_ ”. Cayde fucks him fast, focused on his own pleasure now, aiming to make himself come this time. Uldren seems to still be enjoying it, his sounds coming out choked and breathy; he can't move very much in this position, so he's stuck clutching at the pillow and whining as his nerves are all stimulated too much.

The look and sound of him, feeling Uldren around him, knowing even after coming twice Uldren is still asking for Cayde's cock … it's _incredible_ . Cayde feels like he's been on edge for hours and fuck, maybe it _has_ been hours. He has no idea when he pulled Uldren into his ship, has no clue how long they've been gone. It doesn't matter. He'd keep Uldren in bed for days if the world would stop ending long enough to let him.

Cayde's inorganic muscles all feel coiled tight, his thighs burning. His mouth falls open around groans of pleasure as he fucks Uldren rough, using him. He can't even talk any more, too focused on getting to that peak, on shoving his cock in deep and claiming this man.

He gets a few more good thrusts in before he feels the pressure build to a breaking point, his whole body feeling like it's falling, and the coil snaps. Cayde comes with a gasp of “ _Uldren_ —”, cock throbbing as he fills him, Uldren jolting with it and letting out a startled sob. Cayde shudders all over, rocking his hips into it a few more times before it's too much and he has to pull out, some cum flowing out of Uldren and onto his thigh, stark against the blue-purple of his skin. Cayde drops Uldren's leg, collapsing on his back on the bed next to him.

Uldren rolls onto his back as well, groaning as he closes his legs. Cayde winces in sympathy.

They just lay there for a bit, letting themselves come back down to Earth.

“Hey,” Cayde says after a long silence.

“ _What_ ,” Uldren bites out, sounding exhausted. Cayde tries not to let his ego inflate even more, but he's fighting a losing battle.

“Did you get off again when I came inside you?” Cayde asks, turning onto his side to look at Uldren.

Uldren glares at him and turns away. That's a yes.

“Nice,” Cayde murmurs under his breath, and wraps his arm around Uldren's waist, pulling him to his chest. Uldren moves like he's going to pull away before settling back against Cayde instead.

Cayde grins, burying his face in Uldren's neck and letting himself relax into something resembling sleep.


End file.
